


Convergence

by watermelonikaz



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonikaz/pseuds/watermelonikaz
Summary: Miyabi is a faerie, but faeries aren't supposed to exist anymore. Temma is an esteemed knight, but the bloodlust is seeping into his mind. Oga is a demon, but he's tired of fighting. They all meet by chance in a magical forest and things go downhill from there.Ongoing. Tags will update as more things happen.
Relationships: Aragami Oga/Kishido Temma, Hanasaki Miyabi/Kishido Temma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> For SAKA and Kiab, who threw all these ideas out and then left me scrambling to pick up the pieces.

Life had a way of blending together the longer it went on. Days bled into weeks, weeks melted into months, months into years, and years into decades. Most of the time, yesterday was no different from today, and today would be no different from tomorrow.

For Oga, the life of a demon wasn't anything to speak fondly about. A thousand years -- or was it three thousand now? -- of an endless war between factions that simply lived until they were killed. How many had died by now? Why were they even fighting? Details that should have been important had long ago been lost to the slow passage of time.

He had learned to push the thoughts away while he fought since distraction was a surefire way to get killed on the battlefield. But when he was alone like this, separated from his company by a mistimed retreat, he couldn't help but think.

Was this all there was to it? Would he live and die on a battlefield like everyone who had come before him? 

He didn't even have a mate. His prowess in battle ensured that he was always first in line and out of the door whenever the humans mounted another assault. Such a thing didn't attract partners for life. The other demons that settled down and moved into the inner circle -- as protected as they could get from the fighting -- were wholly unlike him. They knew when to turn away, when to run, when to give victory to the humans for a single battle since the war was going to continue on another day anyway.

Not Oga. Oga was always the first one in the field, leading the charge. He was also the last one out, his massive stature drawing the enemies to him so everyone else could get away. He had been born with a talent for fighting and a heart soft enough that he was willing to use said talent to protect those weaker than him.

Everyone in his tribe knew he was going to die. It was just a matter of time.

Hence, he didn't have anyone. And because he didn't have anyone, he doubted that the other demons would care enough to look for him. They'd probably scattered. Packed-up the camp and moved inwards, giving the humans another inch that would soon become a mile until the demons had nothing left.

It was such a surprise, really. Whoever the new Knight Commander of the humans was, he was certainly no fool. In the past month, he had driven the demons back from areas they had held for dozens of years. He was completely different from his bumbling predecessor. So much so, that Oga began to wish his side hadn't killed the previous commander -- ambushed him while he rutted with the succubi the other demons had sent -- if only so this new Knight Commander hadn't come into power to destroy them.

"Dumbasses," Oga muttered under his breath as he walked through the forest. Where was the way out? And since when had there been a forest in this direction anyway? He could've sworn this was the way to camp, and he'd never been as bad with directions as Sage Aruran was on the regular. 

He'd been walking for a good ten minutes before he heard it -- a series of complaints with the speaker sounding close to his location.

"Whaat?! That didn't work?! Why is this so difficult?! Hiyamaru, when I find you, I'm going to cook you alive! No, wait, I'm not. Just come out. Where are you?! Help me!"

Oga froze at the sound and automatically slipped into the nearest set of bushes. He let out an involuntary hiss as the damp leaves brushed against the open cuts on his body. He hadn't yet patched himself up after the previous battle and these kinds of injuries were usually minor enough to be negligible.

"Is someone there?! Come out! I heard that hiss! I clean my ears five times a day, you know!"

Apparently this person had hearing that could rival a demon's. Oga sighed, then decided there was no loss. If it was a fellow demon, then maybe they knew the way back to camp. If it was a human... well, suffice to say, no human had ever faced Oga's fists in battle and lived to tell the tale.

It was probably not a faerie. The last sighting of those had been even before Oga's time. Sure, faeries were said to live in forests, but there was no way--

Oga stepped into the clearing and didn't know how to react at first. Strung upside down from a tree was a human dressed in the all-white ensemble of the Knights. Blond hair, blue eyes, a half-confused smile on his face and a sword nowhere to be seen as he wiggled in vain against the vines wrapped around his legs.

They stared at each other for a good few seconds. Oga wondered if it was worth killing an obviously unarmed idiot in the middle of nowhere. The human seemed to be struggling to say something that would make him look less of a clown stuck in a tree -- even though there was obviously no coming back from that impression.

"Hello," Oga said finally. He could get past this. He'd seen weirder things in his long life. "May I ask what you are doing, Mr. Knight?"

"Temma," the human said, a small and clearly nervous laugh escaping his lips. "Kishido Temma."

"Temma," Oga repeated dutifully. He nodded to be polite though the man was truthfully making no sense at all. "Is that a new sport? How long are you supposed to be stuck there until you win?"

"No, that's my name," Temma said with another nervous laugh. "I'm stuck here because my ferret--"

Oga turned away. He had heard enough.

"Wait! Demon! If I promise not to kill you will you help me down from here? The forest seemed to come alive and trap me when I approached this gigantic flower and--"

Oga took a few steps away. The flower thing sounded a bit concerning, and the forest coming alive sounded like faerie magic. He didn't want to be involved in such things at all. However--

"What makes you think you can even kill me?" Oga asked, turning back around to raise an eyebrow at Temma. "That's about the most useless promise I've ever heard. I bet you couldn't even land a single blow on me."

A small but definitely noticeable change came over the human's face. His eyes hardened and he smirked, and despite the fact that he was still hanging upside down from a tree, he managed to look confident.

"Help me down and I'll show you."


	2. The Knight

Loyalty, Bravery, and Generosity.

The Knights, foremost defenders of the human race, had a code of honor that greatly emphasized these three values. Every apprentice knight was trained in how to embody these values alongside the martial supremacy their daily drills were meant to impart.

The highest honor for a knight was to become one of The Three: The Knight of Loyalty, The Knight of Bravery, and The Knight of Generosity. The only higher position was that of the Knight Commander, and said commander was always chosen from The Three.

Temma had always wanted to be a knight. As a child, he'd hungrily devoured all of the stories about the knights bringing justice to the world, slaying demons, protecting the weak, and generally being the only light of hope in the otherwise war-torn world. He wanted to be out there, taking his fate into his own hands and quite possibly being the one man to bring peace to everyone at last. He wanted his parents and his grandparents to wake-up without worrying if this day was the day the demons would attack their small settlement and overwhelm their handful of defenders. 

In short, Kishido Temma wanted to be a hero. 

And so, because Temma wanted such things, he set out to achieve them. He had expected the journey to be difficult, but after beginning his apprenticeship, he quickly realized that he was different from the others at the Knight Academy.

He wasn't sure why or how, but he simply knew the movements an opponent would make and could quite easily counter them. Perhaps it was because he had a thorough understanding of the minds of the weak -- when they would run and when they would stand and fight.

Or perhaps it was just like the previous Knight Commander had said -- Temma was a born hunter. A killer. One of the best anyone had ever seen, in fact.

It wasn't long before he was part of The Three. They'd given him the title of Loyalty. Loyal to what? He didn't quite know. Their batch was quite young -- pulled from the ranks when the last Knight Commander had died at the hands of the demons, the previous Three slain alongside him -- and none of them knew why they were given their titles.

Astel wasn't particularly brave and Roberu wasn't exactly generous. Temma's loyalty was probably only to himself and his selfish desires for the people he loved. 

But they had been chosen and so they had accepted. The demons didn't know it yet, but the current Knight Commander wasn't a singular man but three. SunTempo, the locals called them. Something about their leadership being the brightest light in the darkness and something about their drunken singing the night they'd been proclaimed. Temma preferred not to remember. It was unbecoming of a knight to over imbibe on liquor, after all.

Their combined might was formidable. Roberu could charm anyone and anything to their cause, Astel could out-strategize even their most learned scholars, and Temma? Temma could kill whoever stood in their way without ever having to stop and catch his breath.

Though he couldn't help but feel as if every life he'd taken had chipped away at something important inside of him. He never said it out loud to anyone, but he was beginning to enjoy watching his opponents squirm and eventually die like the pathetic beings they were. He was developing something close to a thrill-seeking attitude, wanting to challenge himself further each time just to see how far he could go. Killing was too easy and he tried to come up with ways to make it harder for himself.

It wasn't bloodlust, he told himself. He wasn't addicted. He was a knight. The Knight of Loyalty. That meant he was pure of heart and mind, didn't it?

And if he'd chosen to fight in the last battle without a sword, he wasn't actually gambling his life away or chasing that spike of adrenaline that kicked in whenever he had a close call. Of course not. He was simply trying to give the demons a fighting chance, as a proper knight should.

Besides, it was a battle. It wasn't like he'd kill random civilians. Heck, he was even giving this obviously war-hardened demon who'd found him a chance to live, wasn't he?

"I don't know about this," the demon in front of Temma said, folding his arms across his chest and frowning up at the vines that were even now tightening their grip around Temma's legs. "Seems like magic to me. Tampering with it could be dangerous."

"Oh, come on," Temma said, trying not to whine and almost succeeding. "Don't demons have magic too? This is probably just a trap one of your own set."

The demon looked at him flatly, green eyes unimpressed and a frown on his lips. By Temma's estimate, this one was larger than most demons -- certainly much taller than Temma himself -- and was probably one of their top fighters. He had a singular horn which meant he was a warrior, and the earring which meant he had reached at least a thousand kills. Not many people could brag about such numbers, even among the long-lived demons.

Somehow, thinking about that excited Temma a little. He was eager to get down from this dumb tree and get to sparring immediately.

"Faerie magic is different," the demon said in a slow tone. His voice was deep and soothing, and Temma had the quick thought -- that he pushed away as much as he could to the back of his mind -- that it would be pleasant to hear the demon speak more. "If I cut you down, who is to say the forest won't take revenge on me instead?"

"Faeries are a myth," Temma said, and then before the demon could protest-- "What's your name?"

And now, the demon looked wary. "Why is that important?"

"I told you mine, so it's only fair you give me yours." Roberu had always said that the first step to disarming someone in a conversation was to learn their name. (Astel had then added that it was also the first step to undressing someone, but Temma was trying his best to forget that part)

There was silence for a moment before the demon spoke, shaking his head slightly so his dark hair would cover a singular eye. "Oga."

"Oga," Temma said, already putting his conversational skills to the test. They weren't at par with Roberu's, but he liked to think he was at least better than Astel at being friendly. "Would you please help me down from this tree so we can have our sparring session and I can kindly refrain from killing you?"

Wait, that didn't come out right at all!

Before Temma could correct himself, Oga made a swift movement with his left hand and the vines immediately loosened. Temma's eyes widened as he felt himself pulled by gravity towards the ground. He hadn't been prepared to land face first into--

A tight grip around his waist, a little vertigo, and Oga had placed Temma upright on the ground as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. How strong was this guy, anyway?!

"I don't fight cute knights for fun," Oga said, already retracting his claws that he seemed to have used to cut Temma down. "Besides, you don't have a weapon."

Did the demon just call him cute?! No way, Temma must've misheard that part. His brain was still a bit scrambled from being upside down for too long. Damn Hiyamaru! Why'd she have to run away to this weird forest anyway?!

"Neither do you," Temma pointed out, stretching out a little as he tried to regain his bearings. "And I don't need a weapon anyway."

"Arrogant," Oga said, though he did laugh a little afterwards. When he grinned, his teeth were revealed to be fangs. The sight had a terrifying allure to it. "You're an interesting one, Temma."

Temma felt his cheeks grow hot but tried to ignore it. What was with this demon's voice and appearance anyway?! Surely there was some sort of dark magic involved and that's why he was reacting in this manner.

"Yeah, you're... not bad yourself," Temma muttered, still trying to get his thoughts in order. He slid down into a fighting stance and gestured with his fingers for Oga to begin. "Now, shall we?"


	3. The Fae

Faeries, contrary to popular belief, hadn’t disappeared from the world. They simply had their own dwellings and their own paths that only those of their kind could see and use. They protected their secrets fiercely, and other beings who even dared to step on anything touched by the fae would fall violently ill and avoid it on instinct in the future.

So what in Yagoo’s name was in Miyabi’s forest and how did it get in there?!

The gigantic pink flower unfurled its petals gently, and a lithe young man with red hair stepped out of it. He flicked his wrist, and a curved bow materialized in his hand. He was dressed in flowing robes and could easily be mistaken for a woman if he never opened his mouth to talk.

“Suzume,” he said, already walking towards the area where he could sense the disturbance in his domain. The fae had an innate ability to hear what they called  _ the harmony of the world _ \-- a song of life all around them -- and so unnatural sounds like the dull crack of a branch breaking in the distance was loud and particularly obvious to Miyabi’s trained ears.

_ Miyabi _ .

The answering voice in his mind was female, though Miyabi did feel the presence of the other Suzume silently watching him from the trees. The inhabitants of his forest were creatures made back when Miyabi had been young and hadn’t heeded the warnings of The Order. They were considered grotesque by the other fae, creatures with void eyes and irregular shapes, though Miyabi had meant at the start to create beautiful animals to keep him company in his long life.

“How did this intruder get in?”

The leaves were rustling around him, Suzume’s brethren keeping pace with Miyabi as he traversed the forest paths towards the wailing of the trees. There was another crack -- how many trees was the intruder going to wreck?! -- coupled with what sounded like a very human battle cry.

Miyabi missed a step, caught himself, and paused. He tilted his head and listened more closely. 

Impossible. No human could withstand staying in a faerie domain long enough to even yell. The very air should’ve been poison to them.

_ I believe it was a ferret. _

It was such an unexpected phrase that at first Miyabi couldn’t even remember what a ferret was supposed to be and why it would conceivably be trying to destroy him and everything he’d built. In the time Miyabi had sequestered himself away from the world, had ferrets evolved to be as large as elephants? How did a ferret make human sounds? What had the world come to?

“A ferret? The Order sent a gigantic ferret to destroy my trees? Why would--”

_ War sure is something else, huh, Miyabi?  _ A different voice, deeper and a little bit sarcastic. Holepen, who seemed to have taken to the idea of ruling the forest whenever both Miyabi and Suzume were asleep.

_ Stop teasing him _ , Suzume scolded. Miyabi heard the fluttering of wings and felt a large creature land beside him. A wing brushed against his back, pushing him forward slightly.  _ A ferret got in, her human owner chased her, and while we were trying to exterminate him, a demon wandered onto the path as well. They are now fighting. _

“I don’t understand,” Miyabi said, turning his head to look directly into the void eyes of Suzume. It was like staring directly into eternity. Frightening at first, but he had gotten used to the darkness over time.

After all, this particular darkness had come from him. And that was why--

_ You will. _

* * *

It was indeed a human and a demon. They were going at it like it was the end of the world -- maybe it was, Miyabi had been a bit out of touch for a while and might have missed the memo -- but there was something strange about the fight.

Both combatants were grinning.

“This is weird,” Miyabi whispered to himself from where he was watching perched atop a branch on a nearby tree.

“This is great!” the white-clad human below yelled out at the same time, ducking his blond head underneath the demon’s wide swing, darting forwards a step and twisting fluidly into delivering a kick when his opponent had clearly expected a punch instead. “I like you!”

The kick was stopped by an upraised hand a single inch before it could land on the demon’s jaw. The human wasn’t deterred, and effortlessly launched another sequence of blows which were defended against with matching ease.

“Wish I could say the same,” the demon responded dryly, making a grab for the human’s clothes and effortlessly lifting the man off the ground to toss him a few feet away. He nodded approvingly when the human landed on his feet, however, so his words didn’t match his actions.

Miyabi was engrossed. There was something beautiful about the way the two fought against each other, and it was refreshing, in a way, to see a match between equals. The human was good -- better than he had any right to be, since he seemed too young to be a master of anything -- and the demon had been hesitant at first but was now beginning to showcase his own talents.

They weren’t even using weapons. For a demon, that wasn’t anything surprising, but for a human…

“He’s amazing,” Miyabi murmured. He couldn’t help himself. His eyes were drawn to the blond. He had never seen anything like the human before. And that all-white attire, was he a knight? Had humans always been this fascinating? 

_ Must be a new type of mating dance _ , Holepen observed after a few more minutes of silence.  _ So, are you going to throw them out or not? _

_ Holepen _ , Suzume hissed.  _ Shut up. Are you blind? _

_ Technically, we all are. _

_ No, idiot. That man is-- _

“Right,” Miyabi interrupted, suddenly reminded of his original purpose. These intruders had to go, no matter how fascinating they were.

He jumped down the tree.


	4. The Beginning

Faeries were made of pure energy, and they liked to say they were made of beauty, grace, and everything good. They had the power to pull energy from the world around them and combine it with their own to make something out of nothing.

The demons called it magic. The humans -- when they still knew about faeries -- called it evil.

The Order of the Forests and the Flowers, ruling party of The Barrow, Kingdom of the Fae, called it  _ necessary _ . 

Miyabi did what he deemed necessary now, summoning his bow as he fell, and conjuring up arrows made up of flower’s thorns that he let fly in a circle around the two intruders in his forest.

Both human and demon stopped fighting at once, tensing in anticipation of a new threat as they took position beside each other. Standing like this, with each one seemingly guarding the other’s blind spot on instinct, they looked like they were meant to be partners instead of enemies.

Miyabi resented that immediately, though he didn’t yet know why.

He landed gracefully in front of the pair, his bow still notched and aimed at them. Before either of them could speak, Miyabi was already reciting his old introduction, even though he had been banished a long time ago for creating  _ sentient life _ and thereby disobeying a cardinal rule of the fae.

It didn’t matter. Rules were meant to be broken. Wasn’t that something the humans loved to say?

“I am Miyabi Hanasaki, The Legend. First Prince of The Order of the Forests and the Flowers,” Miyabi intoned, the cadence of the words familiar on his tongue despite the literal millennia since they’d actually been true. “State your purpose for intruding in my domain.”

Whatever response Miyabi had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t what he got.

“...Beautiful,” the human whispered, the soft sound carrying in the utter silence of the forest.

* * *

“I’ll handle this,” Temma said under his breath to Oga as they watched the pink-clad figure descend towards them. “I’m good at conversation.”

_ No, you’re really not _ , Oga thought, remembering how Temma had tried to converse with him. Still, if the human wanted to talk to what Oga was pretty sure was an actual faerie come to kill them, he wasn’t going to interfere.

Heck, maybe Temma would even save their lives.

When Temma started off his so-called “good at conversation” demonstration by calling the faerie beautiful, Oga had to summon all his willpower to stop himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

Scratch that, Temma was just going to get them killed.

“I’m Aragami Oga,” Oga said, ignoring the tinge of annoyance he felt building up in him against Temma -- yes of course the fae was beautiful, all fae were! It wasn’t something worth bringing up! -- and trying to salvage things himself. “I’m only here because I was lost on my way back to camp. I apologize for going through your forest without making the necessary offerings. It’s an honor to meet you, Miyabi.”

“And him?” Miyabi asked, pointing with his bow towards Temma.

Oga spared a glance out of the corner of his eyes to see Temma smiling like a love-struck idiot beside him.

_ I’ll kill him _ , Oga thought, and immediately wondered why he was so irritated. But no, this wasn’t the time to dwell on things like that. Faeries were dangerous so Miyabi had to be placated first.

“This is Kishido Temma. He lost his ferret.”  _ Along with his sanity the moment he saw you, apparently. _

“Ah, the ferret,” Miyabi nodded. He finally put away his bow. A small wave and the arrows surrounding them like a cage exploded gently into harmless flower petals. 

_ Show-off _ , Oga thought, even as he tried to keep himself calm. What was wrong with him today? Ever since he’d started trading blows with Temma--

Miyabi smiled, and it somehow made him look even more beautiful than before.  _ Unfair. _ “Is she as cute as he is?”

Oga’s eyes narrowed. He was about to say something -- possibly something he would regret later on -- but the appearance of the said ferret cut him off.

The small creature leapt out of the bushes and onto Temma’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek gently. This seemed to snap him out of whatever stupor he’d been in and he finally cleared his throat to speak. Both Oga and Miyabi stared at him expectantly.

“Oga’s right, I misplaced my ferret, but she’s here now,” Temma began, talking as if he hadn’t lost his voice just seconds ago. He did not seem to realize the intensity of the gazes on him. Or if he did, he was utterly failing to comprehend their significance. “And now since everything is settled… how about we all sit down for a meal?”

* * *

Back up on the tree Miyabi had jumped from, Kyoumu Suzume’s black eyes focused on the animal on the human knight’s shoulders. The little cape the ferret had on was cute, but now that Suzume was looking closer, the symbol etched onto it was--

_ Suzume _ . Holepen’s voice was suddenly too near. An unfamiliar sensation rippled through Suzume, something she had never felt before.

It was only when her consciousness was fading away into nothing that she finally identified what it was.

Fear.

_ Miyabi _ , she tried to call out. To warn her master, her creator, her friend. The one reason for her existence. But her voice could no longer reach him.  _ The Order-- _

_ Goodbye, Suzume _ , Holepen murmured.


End file.
